1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to scales. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to scales having the ability to weigh very heavy objects to a high degree of resolution.
2. Discussion
Scales can be used in a wide variety of environments such as automotive, health provider and mail handling environments. For example, modern day postal operations may involve determining package handling and routing procedures, as well as postage, which are all a function of the size and weight of the package. In addition, the size and weight of the packages being processed can vary greatly in a particular setting. Indeed, it may not be uncommon for a given mail handling facility to be required to determine the weight of 0.25 oz letters, as well as 100 lb packages and letter bins. Conventional 0.25 oz scales may not be able to withstand the weight of 100 lb objects, and conventional 100 lb scales may not be able to detect the removal of a single letter from a letter bin containing thousands of letters (or be able to determine the weight of a single letter with an accuracy of 1/32 oz). Given the significant gap between the weights of the objects and the resolution required for each task, it is not uncommon for different scales having different measurement ranges to be used for these measurements.